


Tick Tock

by RhymePhile



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Kissing, M/M, POV First Person, Porn Battle, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-20
Updated: 2009-02-20
Packaged: 2017-10-10 14:34:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/100832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhymePhile/pseuds/RhymePhile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short first-person POV vignette of Alex Krycek kissing Fox Mulder</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tick Tock

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the XF_Porn Battle prompt "in the dark"

He reaches for me in the dark, his hand outstretched, trembling. Our fingers intertwine; there's a beat -- a precise moment of resistance when doubt shadows his thoughts -- but then he lets me pull him close.

The leather of my jacket creaks and moans where he places his head. I inhale deeply, commanding my senses to commit every single detail to memory: the scent of soap, the feel of harsh stubble against my neck, his lean body draped over mine.

The reflected shadows from passing cars melt over us in the dimly lit alley. I step back from his embrace and focus on his eyes, only to get distracted by that sensuous mouth. When I was younger that happened a lot. His hair has gotten longer since I saw him last, too. It touches the edges of his eyelashes, unruly, like he's surrendered to the constant battle of brushing it off his face.

He places his hands on my shoulders and I feel him tense, as if he wants to run. I sense the restrained energy...like a cat prepared to pounce. He's staring at me, and I hear his breath coming in ragged gasps. For a moment I want to go for my gun.

But he spins me around and slams me into the brick wall behind us, and then his mouth is on mine, hot and wet, torturing me with his tongue. He probes deeper and I moan, caught off guard by both the intensity and neediness of his actions. Desperate now, he kisses me harder, his teeth scraping my lips.

"I don't know what I'm doing," he rasps.

I can't answer; my voice hitches in my throat.

With my good arm I reach for his ass, pulling him tight to me so I can grind myself against his crotch. He lifts his head back when I do that, and I go for his throat, licking a smooth line from chin to chest. I bite him just above his collarbone.

He hisses, and with a grunt I grab his hip and push him onto the wall now. I thread my fingers in that beautiful hair and wrench his head back so I can kiss and nibble at his neck. He doesn't fight it; he merely sighs as my tongue laps at his Adam's apple.

I go for his lips now, breathing my need into his mouth. His hips buck against me as I grind into him.

After years of subtle looks and surreptitious touches, Fox Mulder is mine. I'll claim him. I'll mark him. I'll make him scream my name.

My hand brushes over the bulge in his trousers.

He glances down, and smiles with his eyes.

I let time stand still.


End file.
